Metropolis's Baddest (TV Series)
This is a new TV Show combining Live Action and Voice Actors in a Show about Alex Trent, Bloodsport. Cast Troy Baker as Alex Trent/ Bloodsport, Metallo Nolan North as Superman, Bruno Mannheim, Mr. Mind Stephen Amell as Green Arrow Tara Strong as Mercy Graves Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor Grant Gustin as The Flash Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold Nathan Morrow as Mr. Freeze Micheal Rowe as Deadshot Episodes Season 1 # Alex Trent, a bounty Hunter, gets hired by Bruno Mannheim, a Crime Boss, to kill Superman. He gets his gun ready, and gets ready to try to kill Superman for all the times he tried killing him. He almost kills Superman in his fight with Superman. But Superman gets saved by Green Arrow. # Alex goes to find Green Arrow and Superman, he manages to find them but Superman is more powerful so he is hard to beat. The fight ends when Green Arrow shoots Alex with an explosive arrow and Superman flies in to him and smashes him through a wall. Alex is then bailed out of jail by a woman named Mercy. # Alex doesn't know who Mercy is. She soon says her real name is Mercy Graves, and she is a body guard for Lex Luthor, and he wants to see him. He goes to Luthor, and he says he need a upgrade to defeat Superman. He gives Alex Kryptonite Guns. Lex also says they are changing his name to Bloodsport. Alex soon is close to beating Superman again, when he decides to let him live. At the end he goes to Central City. # Lex calls Bloodsport and asks him why he didn't kill Superman, he answers that he didn't feel a challange anymore before hanging up. Mercy asks Lex what he's going to do and Lex says he is going to activate Project Metallo. That night Bloodsport is out trying to get some money when he is attacked by a robot that introduces itself as Metallo. After a long fight Bloodsport manages to destroy Metallo, though his head survives. Bloodsport is walking away when he is punched by the Flash who tells him that no one destroys his city, it then zooms out showing that Bloodsport and Metallo have caused mass destruction. # Alex tries telling the Flash that Lex Luthor created Mettalo to fight him, destroying Central City. Flash doesn't believe him causing them to fight. After the long fight they had Alex ends up in jail again. Then Captain Cold breaks him out. Alex tells Cold his story, and Cold says he has a rivalry with Lex too. They soon form an alliance to defeat Lex. # Lex is in a lab with Mercy, Mercy starts to question him on what he's doing but Lex doesn't answer, Mercy shrugs and walks out of the building, she is then attacked by Alex and Cold, Cold tries to freeze her but nothing happens, Alex tries shooting her but once again nothing happens, Mercy then reveals she is a robot and starts fighting back, throughout the fight Mercy loses more and more of her skin until she is nothing but a metal skeleton, Cold and Alex when Cold freezes the chain to a wrecking ball and Alex shoots it, the ball then falls on Mercy crushing her. At the end it shows Luthor in his super suit. # Alex, and Cold is now working with Mr. Freeze, Deadshot, and a Inchworm named Mr. Mind to defeat Lex Luthor. They soon make to Luthor who is in his super suit. Lex shoots lasers at them, when Mr. Mind tries mind controlling Luthor. Luthor survives it, and summons a new Mercy bot who captures them, and places them in a prison. Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:Baddest Verse